elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
A History of Daggerfall
A History of Daggerfall – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall; autorem jej jest Odiva Gallwood. Opisuje ona historię Daggerfall. Treść Oryginał= A History of Daggerfall by Odiva Gallwood There is sufficient archaeological evidence for the modern historian to believe that there has been some variety of human settlement in the city-state of Daggerfall starting at least a thousand years before recorded history. The first use of the name Daggerfall to refer to the area around the current capitol was most probably in the 246th year of the First Era. The north half of the Iliac Bay, in fact all of the current province of High Rock, was conquered by invading Nords who brought a rough sort of civilization with them. One of the first civilized acts the Nords performed was a census—the so-called Book of Life. Listed on page 933 of the Book is this entry: "North of the Highest bluffs, south of the moors, west of the hills, and east of the sea is called DAGGERFALL. 110 men, 93 women, 13 children under 8 years of age, 58 Cows, 7 bulls, 63 chickens, 11 cocks, 38 hogs live here." Nearly four thousand years after this census was taken, we can see that these two hundred and sixteen people have multiplied heartily. The last census, in the year 3E 401, lists the population at over 110,000. It is always difficult to find an exact number, but the capitol city of Daggerfall certainly outnumbers her rivals, Sentinel and Wayrest. It has been a consista nt, if not actually helpful amusement of historians to find the origin of placenames. Daggerfall, by tradition, is said to refer to the knife the first chieftain threw to form the borders of his lands. But there are other legends that may have equal validity. The Daggerfall entry from the Book of Life actually supports one theory about the reason for Daggerfall's longevity. The people were coastal fishermen, but they also found the land itself sufficiently rich to support raising livestock. This inclination of the early citizenry toward reinforcing their principal products brought stability to a fickle land. Daggerfall thrived during the years of the Skyrim occupancy. When the Wild Hunt killed King Borgas of Winterhold in 1E 369, the northlands engaged in the War of Succession and Skyrim, greatly weakened, lost her holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. The Iliac Bay had become important strategically, and Daggerfall began to expand her military. There were multiple opportunities for her to exercise this army and navy during the Direnni conflicts with the force of the Alessian Order. The Dirennis were native Bretons and Bretons are hardly ever given to excessive religion. Daggerfall became a minor base of operations for the Dirennis and their allies. Raven Direnni, the enchantress whose magic helped secure the final victory over the Alessians in the Glenumbria Moors, was one of the earliest occupants of Castle Daggerfall. Over the centuries that followed, the Dirennis felt into obscurity, but Daggerfall continued her growth. In 1E 609, King Thagore of Daggerfall defeated the army of Glenpoint and became the preeminant economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since. Ironically, it was another successful military exercise three hundred and seventy years later that ended Daggerfall's monopoly of Bay trade: the annihilation of the Orcish capitol Orsinium by a joint effort of Daggerfall, the new kingdom of Sentinel, and the now extinct Order of Diagna. The scattering of the orcs from southeastern High Rock made the river route to the Bay more accessible. The tiny village of Wayrest grew like a flower that no longer feared the mow. In twenty years, Wayrest's trade profits equalled Daggerfall's. In forty years, Wayrest was the acknowledged master of Iliac Bay trade. In one hundred and twenty years, Wayrest became the Kingdom of Wayrest. The Kingdom of Sentinel did not exhibit Wayrest's aggrandizement during the First Era. The Redguards were warriors learning the ways of the merchants, and their land was enemy enough to keep their population checked. Indeed, the number of people in all areas of the Iliac Bay was halved once in the First Era by the Thrassian Plague, once again by the War of Righteousness, and a third time by the invading Akavari. If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akavarian. The Second Era, like the latter part of the First Era, is a tapestry of wars, insurrections, and plagues. Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest continued to expand and improve their military and economic positions in the Bay. Daggerfall and Wayrest would transpose positions as major trading center of the Bay, and Daggerfall and Sentinel likewise bandied over which was the superior military power. The Iliac Bay has continued to hold an important position in the Imperial government of the Third Era. Rarely allies (though the combined armies in opposition to the Camoran Usurper in the 3rd century of the 3rd Era is a notable exception), but not always enemies, Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest have weathered the storms of contention, plague, famine, and pestilence. The recent War of Betony was typical of Iliac Bay warfare: sincere, frighteningly violent, and peaceably resolved. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Historia Daggerfall spisana przez Odivę Gallwood Istnieje wystarczający, archeologicznie potwierdzony dowód dla współczesnych historyków, by wierzyć, że przynajmniej 1000 lat przed spisaną historią istniały już ludzkie osiedla w państwie-mieście Daggerfall. Nazwa Daggerfall w odniesieniu do całego obszaru wokół stolicy została najprawdopodobniej po raz pierwszy użyta w 246 roku Pierwszej Ery. Północna połowa zatoki Iliac, właściwie cała obecna prowincja Wysokiej Skały, była podbita przez norskich najeźdźców, którzy przynieśli ze sobą swą surową cywilizację. Jednym z pierwszych cywilizowanych aktów dokonanych przez Nordów, był spis ludności, tak zwana Księga Życia. Na której 933 stronie znajduje się zapis: „Na północ od najwyższych skarp, na południe od wrzosowisk, na zachód od wzgórz, i na wschód od morza, znajduje się teren zwany Daggerfall. Teren zamieszkany przez: 110 mężczyzn, 93 kobiety, 13 dzieci poniżej 8 roku życia, 58 krów, 7 byków, 63 kury, 11 kogutów, 38 wieprzy.” Blisko cztery tysiące lat po wykonaniu tego spisu, możemy zobaczyć, jak krzepko rozmnożyło się tych 216 ludzi. Ostatnio dokonany spis z 3E 401, zapisuje populacje liczącą ponad 110 tysięcy mieszkańców. Trudno jest znaleźć dokładną liczbę, ale stolica Daggerfall zdecydowanie prześcignęła swych rywali, Sentinel i Wayrest. Odnalezienie pochodzenia nazw miejscowości było dla historyków wyśmienitą zabawą. Tradycyjnie powiada się, że nazwa Daggerfall odnosi się do noża, który pierwszy jego wódz rzucił, by oznaczyć swe granice. Są jednak inne legendy o jednakowej słuszności historycznej. Wpis o Daggerfall znajdujący się w Księdze Życia popiera jeden powód dla długowieczności Daggerfall. Ludzie tam byli nadbrzeżnymi rybakami, lecz odkryli, że ziemia ta jest wystarczająco bogata, by utrzymać ciągle wzrastającą liczbę bydła. Ta skłonność wczesnych obywateli do zwiększenia produkcji i najważniejszych dla nich produktów przyniosła stabilizacje tej kapryśnej ziemi. Daggerfall dobrze prosperowało podczas okupacji Skyrim. Gdy Dziki Gon zabił króla Borgasa z Zimowej Twierdzy w 1E 369, północne ziemie włączyły się do Wojny o Sukcesje, dzięki czemu Skyrim, znacznie osłabione, straciło swoje posiadłości w Wysokiej Skale i Morrowind. Zatoka Illiac stała się ważna strategicznie, a Daggerfall zaczęło rozwijać się militarnie. Było wiele możliwości, by wyćwiczyć tę armię i flotę podczas konfliktów Dirennich z Zakonem Alessjańskim. Direnni byli rdzennymi Bretonami, a Bretoni rzadko dopuszczali się do nadmiernego wyznawania religii. Daggerfall stało się pomniejszą bazą operacji dla Dirennich i ich sojuszników. Raven Direnni, potężna zaklinaczka, której magia pomogła dokonać ostatecznego zwycięstwa na Alessjanami w bitwie na Wrzosowiskach Glenumbrii, była jedną z pierwszych władców Zamku Daggerfall. W ciągu następnych stuleci Direnni popadli w zapomnienie, lecz Daggerfall kontynuowało swój wzrost. W 1E 609 Król Thagore z Daggerfall pokonał armię Glenpoint, dzięki czemu Daggerfall stało się dominującą siłą ekonomiczną, kulturalną i militarną w południowej Wysokiej Skale. Pozycja ta utrzymuje się przy królestwie od tamtego czasu, lecz jest niepewna. Jak na ironię, kolejne udane wojskowe działanie, trzysta siedemnaście lat później zakończyło monopol Daggerfall na handel w Zatoce: zniszczenie orkowej stolicy Orsinium, przez połączone siły Daggerfall, nowego królestwa Sentinel, i teraz już nieistniejącego Zakonu Diagny. Wypędzenie Orków z południowej Wysokiej Skały zwiększyło dostęp do rzek prowadzących do zatoki. Malutka wioska Wayrest rozrosła się jak polny kwiat, który już nie bał się plewiącej go kosy. W ciągu dwudziestu lat dochody Wayrerst dorównały Daggerfall. W ciągu czterdziestu lat Wayrest ustanowiło się handlowym molochem w Zatoce. Po stu dwudziestu latach Wayrest ustanowiło własne Królestwo Wayrest. Królestwo Sentinel nie osiągnęło splendoru Wayrest podczas Pierwszej Ery. Redgardzi byli wojownikami, dopiero uczącymi się sztuki kupieckiej, a ich ziemia była im dość wroga, by nie móc dopuścić do gwałtownego rozwoju demograficznego. Prawdą jest, że raz w Pierwszej Erze populacja ludności we wszystkich zakątkach Zatoki Illiac zmalała o połowę, podczas Plagi Thrasiańskiej, malejąc ponownie podczas Wojny Sprawiedliwości i po raz trzeci podczas akavirskiej inwazji. Gdyby Daggerfall nie spędziło swojego pierwszego tysiąclecia na przygotowywaniu się na wojny następnego, Zatoka Iliac mogłaby być teraz zajęta przez akavirczyków. Druga Era, jak i końcowe lata Pierwszej to mieszanina wojen, powstań i plag. Daggerfall, Wartownia i Wayrest wciąż umacniały swoje wojskowe i gospodarcze pozycje w Zatoce. Daggerfall i Wayrest naprzemiennie w historii były najważniejszymi centrami handlu zatoki, tak samo Daggerfall i Wartownia walczyły o udowodnienie które z nich jest największą potęgą wojskową. Zatoka Illiac stanowiła wartościowe terytorium dla cesarskiego rządu w trzeciej erze. Rzadko sojusznicy (choć połączone ich siły przeciw Camorańskiemu Uzurpatorowi w III wieku 3 Ery to wyjątek godny napomnienia), lecz nie zawsze przeciwnicy, Daggefall, Wartownia i Wayrest przetrwały burze sporów, wojny, klęsk głodu i plagi. Ostatnia wojna, Wojna o Betonię, była typowa dla sztuki wojennej regionu: szczera, przerażająco okrutna i pokojowo rozwiązana. de:Geschichte von Dolchsturz en:A History of Daggerfall es:Una historia de Salto de la Daga fr:Histoire de Daguefilante ru:История Даггерфолла uk:Історія Даггерфоллу Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki